Survivor
by harleygirl93
Summary: "Then I'll tell you all their names and how they came to be..." He starts his story and goes on naming every star that was in the sky, and naming ones I'd never heard of, and sooner than I realized I was in a light sleep. The man kissed my forehead, and pulled the covers up. "Good night, your highness, I'll see you again." With that, he walks out of my room...
1. Chapter 1

How many ticks left in that clock work heart of yours?

Sometimes, it's like I'm living more than one life, almost as if I've been alive since the dawn of time. As a cave man, then Cleopatra, and Madame de Pompadour, and so on and so on.  
But always a woman, and always an important historical figure.  
Always.  
But there was this one dream, and oh, it's my favourite. I'm a goddess, I go by the name Amaranthine, and I'm on another planet.  
The catch? Those are rare and when I try to access them, I get sick and end up in bed for days. Nothing I take, medicine or drugs, can help me, so I stopped trying to access them. I don't want the pain, let alone need it.  
So, I don't know much about that life.  
But maybe in order for all of this to make sense, I should start at the beginning.

I was five years old, sitting outside in the cold winter night, with the full moon shining on the snow, causing the snow to glisten and gleam like a million tiny white diamonds. The stars were beautiful, and we didn't live in the city, we were out in the country, which allowed to us see our galaxy splitting the sky in half.  
I was cold, freezing even. I wasn't able to feel my toes or the tips of my fingers, and my nose was running a little bit.  
My parents had always had a hard time keeping me inside at night, especially on a night where there were no clouds in the sky. I always found a way out. So, they eventually gave up, and they learned that I would always come back.  
Tonight was different. Tonight wasn't the night I met *him*. My imaginary friend, who would even continue to appear into my early teens then all of a sudden stop visiting.  
I heard footsteps behind me, but the night sky held my attention, and so I didn't turn around to see who was approaching me.  
"You're going to freeze, if you don't get a jumper, you know." He wasn't from America, or at least not from the south, he could've been from Maryland, but I'd never heard of the word jumper, so I think it was safe to assume that he wasn't from America at all.  
"I don't care." I say still awe struck by the night sky. Something warm covers my shoulder, it was leather and it smelled good. I turn around to look at him and he was sporting a military cut with his brown hair, and he donned a purple shirt and black pants. "But ain't you gonna get cold?" He smiles ate, and it was goofy smile, but it was comforting.  
"Nah, it's not that bad out here, you're the concern, can't have a kid freezing to death now can we." He didn't pronounce his h at all. I yawn, completely exhausted. "You're tired."  
"Am not."  
"Yes you are, now no complaining, let's get you inside." He picks me up, and quietly takes me inside my house, and into my room, where my night light is spinning and casting stars across the wall. He pulls the sheets back and lays me down on the bed, and pulls the sheets up over me, and he puts his jacket on. "Now, get some rest." He starts to leave but I grab his hand.  
"Tell me a story?" He sighs.  
"Alright, but just one." I grin and squeal, he sits down on the edge of the bed, and brushes the dark brown hair out of my face. "You like the stars, yeah?" I nod. "Then I'll tell you all their names and how they came to be..." He starts his story and goes on naming every star that was in the sky, and naming ones I'd never heard of, and sooner than I realized I was in a light sleep. The man kissed my forehead, and pulled the covers up. "Good night, your highness, I'll see you again."  
With that, he walks out of my room and I hear the soft click of my door close.


	2. Chapter 2

My dear followers and avid readers,

I regret to inform you that I will no longer be active on this site. I have had a story three years in the making, and I'm finally close to being finished with it, and I'm in the process of getting a cover for it.

I cannot reveal anything about the book, not even the title, it's in my contract.

I'm super excited for it. There will probably be thirteen books in the series, each an individual novel, but connecting everything and everyone in the last book. Like I said I'm excited about it.

Anyways, let me tell you about our up and coming fan fiction.

Doctor Who: A series of stories out of place and out of time, all revolving around the same person. Will take a minimum of a year.

Batman/Harley Quinn: finishing the story and maybe a short story of the family... Still up in the air.

Phantom of the Opera: Finishing the two stories and a spin off or short sequel to A Twist In Time

And last but not least, I am proud to present a new and upcoming fan fiction, given to me by a devoted reader...

The Beast and Silver Beauty!

I can't wait to publish the first chapter, it's the best I've written in a while, and I'm absolutely in love with it. It'll be up in November, sorry I couldn't keep the promise about Halloween!

I write on Wattpad, Fan fiction, and Archive of our own. Check me out there.

I hope y'all will wait for the year or two before the book comes out and read it. It was extremely fun to write and I've mentioned a few of you in the acknowledgments, so there's that.

Few things to know about me so you can find me when it comes out.

Military brat, enlisted in the army, loves writing more than food, loves food more than the average person, I write under a pseudonym, and I love mythology!

Unfortunatly this letter is closing, so I must go.

May the King of Jazz guide you in life, and provide fun times and riches to come.

With all the love in my heart,

R. T.


End file.
